Christmas With The Countries
by MeesterSveeden
Summary: This will be a story just about how various countries spend their Christmas with their lovers.
1. Christmas With An Introduction

_** The Christmas season **_was always an exciting time. Children and adults alike could be heard laughing, a smile painted on every face. Tino would be busy as usual, Berwald's arms would be sore from helping Tino. Feliciano would be more ecstatic than usual, even Ludwig would be happier, much more relaxed. Yes, indeed, Christmas was an exciting time. And a loud one, at that. However, one night in particular was quiet; _Christmas Eve._ Not a child laid awake in bed, awaiting the jolly man's arrival. The countries, however, were always awake on that night. They seemed like they were small children themselves, grinning and giggling late in the night. Except maybe the more stoic nations. Not in front of their companions, at least. But everyone was happy just the same, a sense of peace over them. Even Francis and Arthur didn't fight so much during the time, Gilbert and Roderich a little nicer to each other. Yes, Christmas was miraculous indeed.

**Yes, I am writing a Christmas FanFiction. Even though it's mid-September, oh well. Anyhow, this is going to involve multiple pairings. Probably GerIta, FraNada, GiriPan, UsUk, and whatever else I feel like writing. And just to be clear, I may not even include the ones listed up there^^ So please, friends, enjoy this FanFiction, and Merry Christmas! :D**


	2. Christmas with Heracles and Kiku

**Started Writing; 12:40 A.M. Sunday, September 22, 2013**

**Finished Writing; 2:27 A.M. Sunday, September 22, 2013 **

**Started Writing; 10:31 A.M. Sunday September 22, 2013**

**Finished Writing; 11:50 A.M. Sunday, September 22, 2013 **

**Started Writing; 10:03 A.M. Tuesday, September 24, 2013**

**Finished Writing; 10:23 A.M. Tuesday, September 24, 2013 **

**That's right, I'm starting with GiriPan. Because that pairing is too cute. **

Heracles strolled through the bitterly cold, snow covered streets of New York, fingers intertwined with his Japanese lover's own. They, just like many of the other nations, had all come to The Big Apple for Alfred's "X-treme X-Mas Extravaganza!", as the rather 'extreme' Alfred had called it. And, oh, how it was extreme! Cakes, cookies, and snacks of all colours, loud, modernized Christmas music blaring through the American's stereo system, a forgotten Christmas special playing on the television.

Oh, yes, back to Heracles and Kiku. The pair was walking home from the said event, extremely tired, over anything. It was around eleven o'clock in the evening, but the lights around them were not showing any sign of stopping. Faint, old Christmas tunes could be heard, floating through the city streets. Both men's cheeks were painted a faint red, noses the same colour. The hotel they were staying at was not very far at all from the American's house, less than a mile. The two were slowly nearing the hotel, not saying a word. Not a word wasn't needed, however. They could both feel, even through the bitter, bitter cold, each other's warmth. Not necessarily a physical warmth, but just a warm, content feeling settled throughout the both of them. Heracles was the first to speak.

"I had a lot of fun... with you, Kiku" He said, glancing to his boyfriend and offering a small smile. Kiku looked over at Heracles, returning the smile. How he loved when the Grecian smiled. It outshone any of the flashy, bright lights around them. It was much more beautiful than the elaborate Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center.

And how the Grecian loved when Kiku smiled. The only thing rarer than a smile from himself, was a smile from his normally quiet, stoic lover. The shyness in the gesture, how it was barely there, almost like Kiku had mastered the Mona Lisa smile.

"Yes, I had fun with you too, Heracres." Kiku replied. The pair returned to silence, very near to their hotel. Heracles squeezed Kiku's hand gently, walking slowly through the snow. The sound of Christmas music was getting fainter, fainter, fainter until it stopped, and the pair was in nearly complete silence, apart from the cars and crowds. They seemed to block these things out. They were in their own world, together. Heracles looked at his watch. _11:39._ Heracles glanced to Kiku again, murmuring

"Twenty-one minutes until Christmas, Kiku." He said. The hotel could be seen in their gaze. Heracles then did something no one could expect; He scooped Kiku up in his strong arms, breaking into a quick jog. Kiku gasped, face reddening. And not from the cold this time. Well, most of it.

'H-Heracres!" He said, staring at him, red-faced and mouth half open. Heracles just continued staring ahead, a small grin on his face. He finally got to the hotel doors, the doorman opening them. Heracles nodded at him.

"Merry Christmas, sirs" The young doorman said, smiling.

"And to you, too" Heracles said quietly, returning the smile. Kiku nodded in agreeance. He stepped inside, the warm air hitting the two like a freight train. Heracles walked towards the elevator, pressing the 'up' button. The door opened almost immediately, and Heracles went inside. He finally set Kiku down beside him, and retook his hand in his own. He pressed the button to go to the third floor, glancing at his watch. _11:46. _Heracles looked over at Kiku.

"Fourteen minutes, Kiku" He said. Kiku brushed the show off his coat, nodding. The door opened with a ding, and they stepped out. They waved at Emil and Lukas, who had apparently chosen this same hotel to room at. They exchanged their 'Merry Christmas'es, both pairs eager to return to their rooms. Kiku and Heracles now stood in front of their door. Heracles took out the key, opening the door. They stepped inside, before going to change out of their wet clothing. _11:52._ Eight minutes until Christmas. After Kiku and Heracles returned, wearing a fluffy robe and cat pajamas, respectively, the two walked over to a small Christmas tree in the corner. Two boxes were under the tree, each labeled to the other. Kiku picked up the gift for Heracles, handing it to him shyly.

"Merry Christmas, Heracres." He said, setting it in his lap. Heracles tore open the wrapping paper quickly, only to be greeted with a brown, cardboard box. He took the tape off the top, opening the box. He broke into a wide grin, looking up.

"Oh, Kiku, you shouldn't have." He said, pulling out the contents of the box. Those contents were a jar of honey, a stuffed cat, and a card. He opened the envelope containing the card carefully. On the front was a kitten with a Santa hat on it's small head. _'I hope you have a paw-fect Christmas'_ it read, and Heracles chuckled. He opened the card, reading the neat, careful writing.

_Heracles, you are my everything. I never could have asked for anyone better to be my lover, my companion, my friend. I love you, Heracles. Merry Christmas._

Heracles smiled again. It really was a strange thing for someone like Kiku to write. He looked up, and could see a thin line of blush painted upon Kiku's pale cheeks. Heracles moved over to him, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Kiku. That was a great present." He said.

"I rove you too, Heracres." Kiku replied, nodding. Heracles glanced at his watch again._ 11:57._ Heracles reached towards the box under the tree, taking it in his hands. He held it out towards Kiku, smiling. The Japanese man took the box, setting it in his lap. He opened the wrapping paper carefully, then the box. And then another box. And then another box. He looked at Heracles with mild interest, Heracles stifling a laugh. Kiku opened one last, small box, smiling when he saw the item. It was a picture of the two of them, sitting in the grass. The sunlight was shining on each of them, a faint, content smile on each of their faces. A box of tea leaves was beneath it. Underneath that, however, was a painting. A painting of Kiku. He gasped, looking up at Heracles with a small smile.

"Heracres, it's beautifur..." He said. Heracles smiled in return, looking towards the ground.

"No... I couldn't capture your beauty in just a painting. I tried my hardest, though." He said, looking back up. Kiku blushed slightly, shaking his head.

"Now, that's not true..." He said.

"Of course it is. I love you, Kiku."

"I rove you too, Heracres."

**DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING.**

"Merry Christmas, Kiku"

"Merry Christmas, Heracres."

Well, there's some fluffy GiriPan for Chapter One. Also, a thing I forgot to tell you guys; These stories are not going to be in the same scenarios, time, etc. They are each their own individual stories. For example, Alfred's big X-Treme X-Mas Extravaganza is only in this story. Don't forget to favourite or follow this story if you like, and that would be great! Also, if you have a request for a pairing or a scenario for them to be in, feel free to leave a review or comment telling which you'd like, and I just may do it! Goodbye, my lovelies


End file.
